Generally, while a player throws a bowling ball while playing a bowling game, the player puts on a wrist guard to prevent an injury caused by excessively bending an intercapal joint due to the weight of the bowling ball, to prevent hand-rocking due to a transfer of the centroid according to a rotational variance of the bowling ball, to keep a proper track simultaneously with allowing ball throwing in a definitely desired direction.
A wrist guard includes a back plate closely attached to the back of a hand, a wrist plate closely attached to a wrist, and an angle adjusting unit capable of adjusting the back plate to be swung or vertically tilted with respect to the wrist plate.
To tightly put the wrist guard on the back of a hand and the wrist, there are installed at the back plate and the wrist plate.
However, since a conventional wrist guard exposes a swing-adjusting member or a tilt-adjusting member outside on a back plate or a wrist plate thereof, an exterior is shoddy, competitiveness of goods decreases, there is an inconvenience of readjusting when a control unit concentrated on the back of a hand is bumped against facilities, and concentration on a game is decreased when clothes of a user is hold by exposed parts in the game, thereby causing a safety accident of falling due to losing the balance of the user.
Also, the conventional wrist guard is difficult to control the swing-adjusting member or the tilt-adjusting member using a finger while the user puts on the wrist guard, it is very inconvenient.
Also, since a fastening band of the conventional wrist guard is not strong, the wrist guard arbitrarily rocks, thereby deteriorating wearability not to allow the user to concentrate a bowling game.